The Take's Over, the Break's Over
by Canadino
Summary: maybe if he was stronger he'd be able to resist...we don't fight fair. rated M for implied not explained yaoi.


**Disclaimer: If Shaman King were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics.**

Background music: The Take's Over, the Break's Over - FOB

The Takes Over, The Breaks Over

"Do you love me?" 

The question, seemingly harmless, had in fact been asked many times. So many times Hao Asakura had already lost count. His answer had been given so many times as well that he'd already stopped thinking about it, since it would never change. "No."

**Baby, seasons change but people don't.  
And I'll always be waiting in the back room.  
I'm boring but overcompensate with  
Headlines and flash, flash, flash photography.**

Light was just barely coming over the horizon. Just barely. It was two-thirty, as the clock next to the bed read, and in that red glow of the numbers, a lone greenette dressed quickly in the dark room. Hao propped himself up, covered only in blankets. "You were really good last night."

"Thanks…I think?" Lyserg Diethyl buttoned up his shirt. "Thanks to you, I'm tired and I only have four hours left to actually sleep."

"Don't tell me you actually wanted to sleep during all that…_fun_." Hao smirked in the darkness and flicked strands of his long brown hair out of his face. "That, and I know you'll come back for more tonight."

Lyserg rolled his eyes.

"You_ say_ you hate it," Hao said, reading the greenette's thoughts, "but you're attracted to me more than you'll _ever_ know." He laughed lightly and fell back on his pillows. "Tell Luchist to wake me up at seven."

**But don't pretend you ever forgot about me.  
Don't pretend you ever forgot about me.**

"Will do," Lyserg said sarcastically as he pulled the door to the bedroom open. The man decked in a black priestly garb nodded at him as Lyserg pushed the door closed. "Hao says to wake him up at seven."

Luchist nodded, the black cross on his chin bobbing as his head went up and down. Lyserg wondered how such a man could be such a hypocrite to go to lengths as to wear a priest's outfit and hold a bible to his heart while killing people in the name of…well, Hao. The greenette walked down the stairs. How many times had he gone down these stairs, in this bomb shelter embedded in a mountain? Too many times…so many, in fact, that Luchist had already stopped glaring at him. The former X-Law had been against his and Hao's…relationship at the beginning and at first refused to be the lookout when the two went at it. Ever since the massacre, though, Luchist hadn't been able to find a suitable substitute and was forced to do guard duty as planned.

"Ohiyo, Lyserg-sama," said the little African girl near the entrance of the bomb shelter. "Going back so soon?"

"So soon?" Lyserg asked.

"Yup. Opacho's been timing your visits with Hao-sama. You usually leave when the top of the sun's head peaks over the horizon." Opacho pointed to the horizon at the sea. The sun's rays merely waved hello as they were the only things over the horizon. The third-person speaking girl shrugged. "Are you afraid to get in trouble?"

"I've already gotten into trouble. I've been in trouble ever since the first time," Lyserg said shortly. "See you later, Opacho."

"Good bye, Lyserg-sama."

Usually it wasn't a good thing that an X-Law and a member of the Hoshigumi were friendly toward each other, but the situation wasn't the same. He was Hao's…well, he wasn't sure what it was anymore. The first time, he thought it was a one-night's stand. He remembered feeling guilty…he had been an avid Hao hater and even left his friends for that same reason. And now it seemed all for nothing; he had fallen into the charms of that pyro shaman and try as he might, he couldn't get back on his feet. Hao wouldn't let him.

**We don't fight fair.  
We don't fight fair.**

"Do you love me?"

The third time. The third time he went to that bomb shelter, he asked Hao that question for the first time. That had to be the reason Hao kept asking him to come right? It was certainly the reason why the greenette was going…but the older shaman just looked at him blankly and said, "No."

It had broken his heart that time. But Hao had asked him to come back, so Lyserg thought that maybe it had been a mistake. But he'd asked again, and it came up with the same answer. Over the times, Lyserg had learned to accept the feeling and didn't answer when Hao rejected him. He just kept going back, like a bird that constantly flies into a window. Just to fall to the ground. Yes, it was disgusting and low. Was it worth it?

Lyserg clamored into the window of his room and toppled to the ground. He had been so deep in thought he nearly knocked something over. Something stirred in his bed and he recognized the green haired being who got out of it. His oversoul, the one who would knock off his scent. He had filled it with furyoku so when Marco did his nightly rounds, he'd sense furyoku coming out of the greenette's room. Morphine was dozing on his bedside table, next to his revolver. He had been so good at hiding his tracks that he had fooled even her.

"I'm back," Lyserg said simply, and held out his hand. His oversoul him, shadow missing, mute, and all, walked over to him and placed its hand in his. In a second, it melted away, absorbed back in the greenette himself. Lyserg sighed and climbed into bed.

Who could blame him for straying from the X-Law's path? The group was so monotonous; and after the numerous rounds, there were only one group left in the tournament. There was no change; planning, training, and the day was over. Lyserg walked into the kitchen and saw Marco making breakfast. Lyserg wasn't sure why it was that morning, but for the first time of his participation in the X-Laws, he didn't greet his leader. As the greenette sat down, Marco turned around. "Good _morning_, Lyserg," he said, stressing each word.

"Hmm," Lyserg mumbled.

He ignored the look Marco gave him and continued to sit there. Something had numbed his mind…he found it hard to think at the moment. Maybe Jeanne finally learned to read minds. But it couldn't be; Hao could read his so fluidly. Whatever, he didn't really care.

**They say your head can be a prison.  
Then these are just conjugal visits.  
People will dissect us till  
This doesn't mean a thing anymore.**

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine."

Marco stared at him. "Maybe we should start training a little early today?"

Lyserg closed his eyes.

"Did something happen?"

_Lots of things. _"Nothing."

Marco turned off the stove. "Well, if you don't want to eat, I guess I'll have a word with Maiden-sama and we'll start training." Without a word, he disappeared through a door and Lyserg was left alone with the smell of burning bacon.

Training that day had been different. Jeanne actually decided to be an audience and left the iron maiden. In fact, the huge metal prison stood next to her, looking bright and innocent, hiding the pain and bloodshed it held within. Jeanne smiled her usual sunny smile as Lyserg walked past her. "Train hard today, Lyserg."

Lyserg glanced at her. Jeanne always felt closer to him than everyone on the team. Maybe it was because he was closer to her age than everyone else. It had to be tough, being the 'leader' of an all adult group. Lyserg didn't know how he could have done it. He vaguely remembered Marco moving when he felt a sudden pain and realized he was bleeding.

"Lyserg, pay attention."

"Sorry."

Training on a ship was weird at times. Marco would always choose the place, and sometimes it was sudden. Lyserg would be walked down a hallway and suddenly find himself being attacked. He already used up all the supply of bandages in the first-aid room. Marco disapproved of Jeanne using her furyoku on useless things like healing, and Lyserg agreed. Defeating Hao was their number one priority…even though he was spending countless nights with said person.

"Lyserg, watch out!"

Lyserg looked forward and Marco swung at him again. Damn, his reflexes were bad today. As Lyserg propped himself up, he could see the suspicion in his leader's eyes. There was no fooling anyone; Marco was the leader of the X-Laws, not Jeanne. How could a little girl actually run an organization? It was an idea planted in her innocent mind and she ran with it, like a toy. "Lyserg, did something happen last night?"

"No," Lyserg muttered, holding his injury.

"You'd better tell me or…"

BAM

In an instant, Marco had gone from in front of him and was standing in front of Jeanne protectively. There was now a gaping hole in the X-Law ship, where Hao had burst in using his new and improved oversoul. "Hello, X-Laws? _Sleep_ well?"

**Don't pretend you ever forgot about me.  
Don't pretend you ever forgot about me.**

Lyserg scurried backwards in order to avoid being hit by a huge piece of debris. He didn't have to worry; a part of Hao's oversoul had snatched it before it even hit the ground. Hao had to protect his little toy, since it was the only one he had.

"Leave immediately or face justice," Marco shouted. Jeanne had already changed to her battle outfit and Shamash was floating above her.

"I think I'll face justice and bash its face out," Hao said, shrugging. "There's no matches today and I have nothing else to do." He glanced at Lyserg, then back at Marco. "What say I destroy this thing?" he asked, gesturing to the whole ship. "Fun, huh?"

"No!" Lyserg stood up, amid his injuries. Maybe by night, he was Hao's, but by day he had to be faithful to the cause he joined. "Go away." The tentacles on his oversoul wriggled and shot themselves at Hao.

Hao smirked. "Nice try, but no cigar." With a flick of his hand, he deflected the tentacles and aimed a shot at Marco and Jeanne. Jeanne was aided up with Shamash, while Marco leapt to the side and aimed. "This will pierce your heart out!"

Should Hao had been weaker, Lyserg would have been afraid for the Asakura's safety, but he knew Hao. The angel oversoul was knocked aside. "I don't _have_ a heart, so there's nothing to cut out," Hao said. "I don't _love_ anyone, and I never will." The emphasis on love made it clear to Hao that this attack had been planned.

"Hao…"

Hao ignored Lyserg and set forth destroying the ship. Shamash put up a pretty good fight, along with Marco, but Hao flung Marco out of the way and was able to put Jeanne out of commission for the time being. As Marco lay trapped under the huge iron maiden and Jeanne hung from a pole, Hao tapped his chin.

"With one blast, I could destroy this whole thing," he said, talking to himself, but Lyserg knew he was talking to him. Why else didn't the Asakura attack the greenette? Lyserg himself had been spared injury. "This whole ship could be ablaze in, say, five minutes. I could make it that all of you die a painful, fiery death. Should I?"

"Hao," hissed Marco.

"Should we perish, someone will come along to finish our noble work," Jeanne called from the railing. She winced as she tried to heal herself, but she had been thrown so violently that she was momentarily dizzy. "You will not win, Hao Asakura."

"Any other complaints?" Hao asked, turning to Lyserg.

"Just one," Lyserg shouted, and launched himself on Hao. Hao just chuckled as he knocked Lyserg back. "I guess we need one fire today to finish it off right. Alrighty…" He rubbed his hands together.

"No! Hao, don't, please." Hao looked down at Lyserg, who stared up at him with pleading eyes, filled with fear. Even bleeding, the greenette wouldn't give up. Hao looked at him a moment more before shaking his head. "Fine. I'll let you losers live a little while longer. Consider it a favor; you won't be so lucky the next time. Maybe…eight sounds good?" He flew out of the hole he made, the last part making sense only to Lyserg.

"Maiden-sama!" Marco struggled to get out from under the iron maiden and only succeeded with Lyserg's help. When Jeanne had gotten to safety, she and Marco turned to face Lyserg.

"How did you do that?" Jeanne asked softly, worry in her burgundy eyes. "Please tell us."

Marco only looked at him.

Lyserg averted his eyes. He had never really been a good liar. "I don't know."

And he really didn't.

Luchist nodded him in at eight, just like Hao said. As Lyserg closed the door, Hao practically leapt on him.

"Why did you do that for?" Lyserg asked, as Hao started unbuttoning the greenette's shirt. "Why'd you go over there and cause trouble?"

"We need to add something to our boring little relationship," Hao chuckled, planting butterfly kisses on Lyserg's neck. The Asakura pulled the greenette onto the bed. "I thought it would spice things up a little."

**We do it in the dark with smiles on our faces.  
We're dropped and well concealed in secret places, woah.  
We do it in the dark with smiles on our faces.  
We're dropped and well concealed in secret places****  
**"You didn't have to do that," Lyserg said, sounding strained as Hao started kissing him.

"I did, or else you wouldn't come back tonight to yell at me." Hao chuckled again and pulled off his shirt.

Yes he would. Even if Hao never had ambushed the ship, never had threatened to destroy what he held dear, Lyserg knew he would have come. He would have come back time after time. He already did so; it was almost like routine. It hurt him when Hao didn't ask him to go, but that itself was rare. But when it did happen, Lyserg would find himself at the window, looking out toward that bomb shelter and know Hao was just torturing him that night. He was already so drawn to the pyro shaman…he didn't know how to handle it anymore. It was hard to think about such things while you're doing it, but Lyserg was a bit preoccupied that night. Why did he go back even though he knew it would just hurt him more and more as it progressed?

_I love him_. Simple as that. Lyserg knew these moments of pleasure would result in a lifetime of regret. Always regret. But he loved Hao. He couldn't stop himself.

Two-forty five. Half an hour of sleep at the bomb shelter. Hao finally decided to stop and lay next to Lyserg, breathing easy as if nothing happened. There was such a long silence that Hao thought he'd be able to fall asleep without the question being asked of him. As he felt his conciousness ebbing away, it came suddenly and broke him out of his peace.

"Do you love me?"

"No, Lyserg. You know I don't." Hao closed his eyes again and prepared to go to sleep.

"Well, I love you." These words were so quiet that Hao barely caught them, but he did, and he opened his eyes again. He felt Lyserg cuddle up to him, as if the two were actually close. The skin contact sent sparks through the greenette. _Maybe he didn't hear me. Good._ Lyserg closed his eyes and dozed off almost immediately.

Hao heard Lyserg's breaths become softer as he stared up at the ceiling. Lyserg never said that before. He had heard the phrase in the greenette's mind many times already, but he never actually said it. It sounded so alien to the older shaman. No one, not even Yoh, had told him they actually cared about him. He turned to face Lyserg, who was sleeping silently, looking at peace with the world.

"I don't love anyone," Hao whispered. He thought he saw Lyserg twitch, but the boy merely shifted in his sleep. Hao watched him again for a moment.

"But I think I can make an exception."

**We do it in the dark with smiles on our faces.  
We're dropped and well concealed in secret places, woah.  
We do it in the dark with smiles on our faces.  
We're dropped and well concealed in secret places  
**

O W A R I

Note: At first this one was supposed to be a oneshot but I changed it to a songfic once I found the lyrics to this song. It goes pretty well with the story, don't you think? I'm sorry the end was very Tokyo Mew Mew, but it was the only one I could come up with that made some sort of sense.


End file.
